King
by xuesea
Summary: The Straw Hats never really understood the meaning of King.


**20 Years At Sea; Day Five - Epic Moments  
**

* * *

The Straw Hats never really understood the meaning of King.

 ** _"Um, old man! I have a question, too!"_**

It makes them wonder.

* * *

 _Zoro snuck open an eye, remembering when he met a strange boy who cried out his dreams, shamelessly and boldly._

 _When he had met him, he seemed like a foolishly weak dreamer, all talk and no action._

 _Zoro was proven wrong; Zoro had fought for Luffy's dream as though it was his own._

 _But, in the end, to Zoro, there was no reason other than to get stronger, and it seemed like it was 'just a dream'._

* * *

Usopp was surprised that Robin, with a dream to find out the true history, would not take this opportunity to ask a willing man.

When Robin did not respond to his questions, his own curiosity of the title 'King' tempted him.

 _ **"The one great treasure, 'One Piece', is it really on the last island..."**  
_

* * *

 _Nami can only watch in interest at the conversation, their impromptu conversation with the King's right hand an unusual reminder of a dark haired boy._

 _She remembers when he fell out of the sky, how she used him and how he seemed too dumb, too innocent, too foolish._

 _When she heard his dream, it was these characteristics - stupidity, naivety, foolishness - that convinced her that the boy couldn't become King._

 _Arlong Park's collapse reminded her that Luffy could do anything._

 _Yet, even though she never saw Luffy the same afterwards, that didn't mean she ever saw his dream any differently._

* * *

Luffy slams his foot onto the counter, eyebrows drawn downwards.

 ** _"Usopp!"_** It is a furious yell.

* * *

 _Usopp was surprised at the scream, reminded of an anger that only came when Luffy felt threatened._

 _It is the same tone as the one he spoke to Lucci with, the same vigour he spoke to Arlong with and the same conviction that he used against Kuro._

 _Especially after all those enemies, Usopp thought he could decipher Luffy's dream pass being King._

 _Usopp didn't understand at all._

* * *

 _ **"I don't want to hear where the treasure is! I don't even want to know if it exists or not!"**  
_

* * *

 _Sanji was horrified. He remembered Luffy as an inspiration, allowing him the chance to chase seemingly hopeless dreams._

 _He remembered Luffy and how he stood up, each time facing death, all to be King._

 _Sanji thought he understood Luffy then; he thought Luffy would never give up his dream._

 _But what did Luffy's dream really mean to him?_

* * *

It was frightening, the face he gave and the unwavering voice he spoke his words with.

 _ **"I don't know anything about it! But that's why we all set out on this journey!"**  
_

* * *

 _Chopper felt understanding._

 _He remembers Luffy's anger at what seemed like a mere flag to others._

 _He remembers Luffy's willingness to fight for a monster._

 _He understands Luffy._

 _Yet, even Chopper's new understanding was far from the meaning of Luffy's dream._

* * *

 _ **"If the old man tells you anything here... I'll stop being a pirate!"**  
_

* * *

 _Robin knew that it was not too surprising, her captain's words._

 _Still, it shocks her more than she'd like to admit._

 _Her captain who didn't tell her to live but asked; who she thought was the most honest, easiest person to read._

 _And now, she couldn't read further than the obvious anger and the obvious certainty when he reveals his dream to be King, and his wish to stop it if the answers were told to him._

 _She wished she could read the meaning of his dream._

* * *

 ** _"I'm not going on a boring adventure!"_**

Usopp's apologies come quick and were stuttered, filled with fear because Luffy never lied about his dream and, if he said he'd stop being a pirate, then he'd follow through.

* * *

 _Franky remembers the way Luffy fought for Usopp, when his family had hurt him._

 _He remembers the way he stood on the tower, an order to burn a flag and no fear in his eyes._

 _Luffy's dreams seemed so big then._

 _So, how little was it that he would just stop?_

 _Franky wouldn't lie - in that moment, he didn't understand Luffy at all._

* * *

Rayleigh and Shakky looked amused, almost proud. The Dark King's eyes are closed though, and when he lifts his head and looks Luffy in the eye, he asks a question with more curiosity than a wished reply.

"Can you do it...?" It is clear what he is talking about, "What the Grand Line has in store for you... is beyond your imagination!" It is more of a warning that it will ever be a threat.

Luffy only listens as Rayleigh continues, "Your enemies will be strong..."

 ** _"Can you conquer this wild sea?!"_**

Luffy is confused at why he'd want to conquer a sea, "I don't wanna conquer it." He has a wide, nostalgic grin on his face, yet it looks to the future more than the past.

"The Pirate King is just..." His scar stretches as his grin widens.

 ** _"... the freest man on the sea!"_**

The Straw Hats didn't know what answer they were expecting. The Straw Hats didn't know what answer Rayleigh was expecting either, a silently growing smile on the Dark King's face.

"Is that so...?"

Shakky is the next to break the silence, "I'm definitely a fan of yours, Monkey-chan."

Even when Rayleigh turns to the exit, even when the Straw Hats begin to converse, Luffy's answer is situated in their mind.

Luffy's cry for freedom.

It made them curious. It made them realise.

The Straw Hats never really did understand the meaning of King.


End file.
